Die Kraft aller
by Starfi
Summary: Crossover Sailor Moon, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Wedding Peach
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Fremde Kräfte?

Diese Geschichte entstand nur aus einem Grund; ich habe mir schon immer gewünscht, dass meine ganzen Lieblings Magical-Girls mal was zusammen machen. Allerdings ist das etwas schwierig! Man kommt leicht mit den Zaubersprüchen durcheinander und der Ort des Geschehens von WP ist mir gänzlich unbekannt! Ausserdem gibt es eine ganz schöne Summe von Charas. Da wären 10 Sailorkriegerinnen und Mamoru, 4 Liebesengel mit Yousuke und Kazura und eben Jeanne und Sindbad. Da überlegt man sich verschiedene Varianten. Zum Beispiel das ganze ohne Kerle. Aber was ist Jeanne ohne ihren Sinni-Schatz oder Bunny ohne ihren Rosen werfenden Prinzen? Also versuche ich, alles so gut wie möglich unter zu bekommen!

Ein Thema umrundete die Welt; außerirdisches Leben! Gab es tatsächlich noch anderes Leben im Universum? Immer mehr Menschen bekundeten, angeblich UFOs gesichtet zu haben. Doch hielten die meisten dies bloß für Spinnereien. Die Meinungen diesbezüglich waren eben sehr geteilt...

"Aber warum soll es denn nicht möglich sein? Es ist doch unwahrscheinlich, dass es nur hier Leben geben soll! Bestimmt haben noch viele andere ähnliche gute Bedingungen, so dass Leben möglich wäre!" "Marron, bitte! Die vorhandenen Berichte sind meist nur von irgendwelchen Menschen, die sich wichtig machen wollen oder komplett durchgedreht sind!

Jetzt fang du bitte nicht auch noch mit dem Unsinn an!" "Sag mal, hast du Angst?" "Ich? Angst? Wovor denn bitte?" "Vielleicht erträgst du den Gedanken nicht, dass es Sachen gibt, die du nicht verstehst oder die fremd sind, Chiaki!" "Das einzigste, was mir Angst macht ist die Tatsache, das du plötzlich mit sowas anfängst. DU bist mir momentan fremd!" "Mit dir kann man nicht diskutieren!" Schmollend zog sie sich zurück. "Kann man schon, aber über reelle Sachen und nicht über irgendwelchen Humbug! Letztendlich gibt es keine richtigen Beweise, egal wie sehr du noch versuchst, mich zu überzeugen! Warum kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass ich eine andere Meinung habe?" Seufzend sah sie ihn an: "Ich versuche, Gemeinsamkeiten bei uns zu finden, aber wir scheinen von Grund auf verschieden zu sein! Wir gleichen uns kein bißchen. Bei allem was ich denke bist du aber auch 100 andere Ansicht!" "Wir haben wohl etwas gemeinsam! Die Liebe zueinander. Ausserdem: möchtest du nur in Harmonie leben, ohne die Möglichkeit, ordentlich Kontra zu geben? Das wäre langweilig. Jeder Mensch ist doch etwas besonderes, weil er seine eigenen Ansichten hat und sie nicht absolut übereinstimmend mit denen von vielen anderen tausend." Grienen sah sie ihn an. "Hast wohl recht..." "Klar habe ich das!" Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

"Mamoru! Es kann los gehen! Ich bin fertig." "Zeig mal her. Hm, das ist schon mal richtig. Aber hier hast du einen Fehler gemacht. Du mußt Du mußt die Ankathete durch die Hypothenuse teilen, nicht die Gegenkathete!" Sofort brach Bunny mal wieder in Tränen aus. "Ich schaffe das nie! Ich bin ja so eine Null. Wenn ich diesen Test schon wieder versaue, habe ich keine Chance mehr." "Das war nur ein Fehler. Du mußt einfach besser aufpassen. Dann kann das nicht passieren! Ich bin doch extra hier, damit du es geregelt bekommst. Um so mehr du übst, desto mehr Sicherheit bekommst du!" Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. "Aber wir haben heute nicht mehr viel Zeit. Die anderen warten doch ab 4 Uhr am Tempel." "Dann machen wir eben morgen weiter. Du hast noch 3 Tage Zeit. Und ich komme eben jeden Tag und werde mit dir lernen!" Dankbar lächelnd sah sie ihn an. "Also gut, auf ein neues!"

Es klingelte. "Miyako! Was gibt's?" "Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr nicht Lust habt, mit mir und Yamato ins Kino zu gehen?" "Chiaki, wollen wir?" Er kam ebenfalls zur Tür. "Spricht nichts dagegen." Sie verabredeten sich um 9 vorm Kino. "Marron, mach doch nicht so eine Hektik! Du kannst dich ruhig noch ein wenig zu mir setzen." "Sonst beschwert ihr euch immer, ich sei zu spät. Das will ich eben heute verhindern. Danach habe ich Zeit für dich." Grinsend verschwand sie im Bad, um baden zu gehen. Als Chiaki das Rauschen des Wassers vernahm schlich er sich lautlos ebenfalls ins Badezimmer hinein. Gerade war sie dabei, ihre Haare auszuspülen, als sie plötzlich von hinten umfaßt wurde. Erschrocken ließ sie den Duschkopf los, worauf das gesamte Zimmer einschließlich Chiaki eine Ladung Wasser abbekam. "Mensch. Erschreck mich doch nicht so!" "Keine Angst, nie wieder! Die Strafe folgt auf den Fuße!" Triefnaß stand er da, sein Hemd klebte förmlich an ihm. "Was wolltest du denn überhaupt?" "Eigentlich nur fragen, ob ich dir nicht behilflich sein kann?" Nachdenklich schaute sie an ihm vorbei. "Hm, behilflich? Ja, komm mal näher." Er ging 3 Schritte auf sie zu. Sobald er sie erreicht hatte, zog sie ihn übermütig mit zu sich in die Wanne. "Hey, meine Klamotten!" kam ein schwacher Protest, denn sie jedoch mit einem Kuß wegwischte. "Die waren sowieso schon naß." Er stand auf, zog sich die Kleidung auf und machte da weiter, wo Marron zuvor aufgehört hatte. Als ihre beiden Engel wieder in der Wohnung auftauchten, fand Fynn ein nacktes, heftig knutschendes Pärchen inmitten einer schwerer Überschwemmung vor. Peinlich berührt, dort rein geplatzt zu sein drehte sie schlagartig um und zog mit den Worten "Etwas wichtiges vergessen zu erledigen." Access hinter sich her aus der Wohnung hinaus.

"Mein Herz! Mein Herz!" Rei täuschte einen Herzanfall vor. Die anderen sahen ihr grinsend zu. "Sehr witzig, Hino. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit doch schon sehr verbessert was meine obligatorische Zuspätkommerei angeht." Beifall heischend sah sie um. "Das macht nur Mamorus guter Einfluß." Nickend stimmten alle Minako zu. Jetzt schaltete Luna sich ein: "Also, Schluß mit dem Geplänkel. Kommen wir zu unserem eigentlichen Grund dieses Zusammentreffens. Hat jemand von euch in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Aktivitäten von Feinden gesichtet?" Ringsum wurden die Köpfe geschüttelt. "Das einzige, was ja im Moment etwas seltsam ist, sind die ständigen Redereien von Außerirdischen und ähnlichem." "Stimmt, Mako. Und wir sollten darüber nicht leichtfertig hinwegsehen. Schließlich wissen wir, dass es sich dabei eben nicht nur um Spinnereien handelt. Ich erinnere nur an Ail und Anne..." Nachdenklich wurde Ami angeschaut. "Aber jetzt sind wir schon zu 9. Immerhin 4 mehr. Und damit stehen die Chancen irgendwelcher Angreifer mehr als schlecht." "Ja Haruka, du hast recht. Ausserdem war es in letzter Zeit immer sehr ruhig, seit wir Galaxia besiegt haben. Ich bin dafür, wir wenden uns jetzt schöneren Dingen zu. Gehen wir was essen!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stratzte Bunny schon Richtung Innenstadt. Kopfschüttelnd sahen die anderen ihr nach. "Die hat auch nichts anderes im Kopf als Essen. Aber gut, ich habe auch Hunger." Unter lautem Gelächter folgten die anderen ihrer Prinzessin.

Dank der kleinen gemeinsamen Badeeinlage mit ihrem Freund war es Marron doch wieder gelungen, zu spät zu kommen. Nach dem Film machten die 4 Freunde sich auf den Weg zu einem Restaurant. Doch bevor sie es erreicht hatten, wurde der Himmel plötzlich von einem grellen Licht erleuchtet. Ungläubig schauten sie gen Himmel. Über ihren Köpfen flog eine Art Raumschiff. Absolut nicht mit denen der Erde zu vergleichen. Langsam schwebte es über die Stadt hinweg und verschwand nach 10 Minuten gänzlich. Immer noch schweigend und wie erstarrt standen sie dich beieinander. Chiaki durchbrach die toten ähnliche Stille als erster. "Ich faß es ja nicht. Haben wir das gerade wirklich gesehen?" Auch Marron blickte immer noch gebannt auf die Stelle, wo es verschwunden war. "Scheint so." Sie diskutierten noch lange darüber, was das gewesen sein könnte. An Essen geschweige den schlafen war nicht zu

denken. So blieben sie die gesamte Nacht auf und unterhielten sich auf Chiakis Balkon in der Hoffnung, vielleicht noch mal einen Blick auf etwas vergleichbares werfen zu können.

Am nächsten Tag gab es weltweit in jeder Tageszeitung die gleiche Meldung: "Mehrere UFOs in der letzten Nacht über Japan gesichtet!" Der normale Alltag veränderte sich vollkommen. Es war das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1! Also gab es doch noch Leben außerhalb dieses Sonnensystems. Es gab viele Spekulationen. Einige meinten, dass damit ein neues Zeitalter beginnen würde, andere jedoch waren sich sicher, dass es zu einer Invasion kommen würde. Chiaki war vollkommen fassungslos. Nie hätte er dem Glauben geschenkt, wenn er es nicht selbst gesehen hätte. Marron freute sich insgeheim, Recht zu haben. Doch wußte sie nicht, ob das unbedingt etwas gutes bedeutete. Denn es konnte durchaus sein, dass sie nicht in friedlichen Absichten kamen.

Das Sailorteam glaubte den Aussagen natürlich sofort. Luna wies an, die Sache gut im Auge zu behalten. Bunny hatte ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl. Sie erinnerte sich nicht nur an Ail und Anne, sondern auch an Mamorus alten Freund, der unter dem Einfluß einer bösen Pflanze die Welt vernichten wollte und wobei sie ihr Leben kurz verloren hatte. Mamoru spürte ihre Unsicherheit und versuchte, sie so gut wie möglich zu beruhigen. "Ich bin doch da! Wir haben bislang alles geschafft. Ausserdem muß es doch nicht heißen, dass es zu einem Kampf kommt. Denk doch nur an die Three Lights. Die waren auch von einem fernen Planeten. Und Seiya war dir nun wirklich mehr als wohl gesonnen..." Lächelnd sah Bunny ihren Freund an. "Schon gut. Du hast ja recht. Ich habe eben aber auch schlechte Erinnerungen an Leben anderer Galaxien. Aber so lange nichts geschieht, haben wir ja nichts zu befürchten!"

Um 11 Uhr morgens verdunkelte sich plötzlich über ganz Japan der Himmel. In Scharen ließen sich fremde Kreaturen in einigen Städten nieder und fingen an, Menschen zu verletzen. So auch in Momokuri. "Chiaki, Dämonen!" "Ich hab es gesehen. Wir müssen uns verwandeln." In wenigen Augenblicken hatten beide ihre 2. Identität angenommen und sprangen von ihren Balkonen hinunter auf die Straße. Überall kreischten entsetzte Kinderstimmen und Mütter. Die beiden Kaitous rannten gegen den Strom und hatten schon bald den Marktplatz erreicht, wo der Ankunftspunkt der Ungeheuer zu sein schien. Sie begannen mit ihrer Arbeit. "Im Namen des Herrn... fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis... und mache sie unschädlich. Schach und Matt!" Der 1. Dämon verwandelte sich in eine Schachfigur. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Gegenwehr verharrten die anderen an ihrem Platz, so dass es ein leichtes Spiel war, sie unschädlich zu machen. Schwer atmend sahen sich Jeanne und Sindbad an. "Der böse König ist besiegt. Woher kommen die?" Mit unheilvoller Stimme gab Chiaki seine Assoziation preis: "Eventuell von unseren Besuchern!"

"Macht des Feuers - SIEG!" "Pluto schick das Feuer der Tiefe! PLUTO FLIEG!" "Macht des Silbermonds - verwandle sie zurück!" "Geschafft! Damit ist wohl die Absicht der Angreifer geklärt. Wir müssen jetzt schnellstmöglich ihren momentanen Standpunkt lokalisieren." "Aber es ist doch gar nicht gesagt, dass..." "Sailormoon! Das wäre aber ein sehr seltsamer Zufall. So lange war es ruhig. Dann tauchen diese Raumschiffe auf und plötzlich wird der Planet angegriffen. Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!" "Merkur hat recht. Du suchst am besten mit deinem Computer die Gegend ab, ob hier noch Dämonen versteckt sind." Nachdem Ami es überprüft hatte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. In ganz Japan gab es keinerlei Anzeichen von Dämonen mehr. "Die in den anderen Landesteilen scheinen sich zurück gezogen zu haben. Schätze mal, dass sie nicht mit Widerstand gerechnet haben." Sie verwandelten sich zurück. "Also haben wir es mit neuen Feinden zu tun!" "Ich fürchte ja, Haruka. Was machen wir mit Bunny? Ich halte es nicht für gut, sie alleine zu lassen!" Alle besahen sich ihre äußerst blaß gewordene Prinzessin. "Ich denke, sie kommt am besten mit zu mir. Einverstanden, Bunny?" Stumm nickte sie ihrem Freund zu. "In Ordnung. Geht ihr mal nach Hause. Wir werden versuchen, gemeinsam mit Artemis und Luna Informationen zu bekommen. Wenn es was neues gibt sagen wir über den Kommunikator Bescheid." Also zogen die beiden ab ließen die anderen zurück. Nachdenklich sahen ihnen alle nach. "Das lastet schwer auf ihr!" gab Minako den Gedanken preis, der allen durch den Kopf ging. "Ja. Sie war so früh darüber, dass Frieden auf Erden herrscht. Der frühere Wunsch, ein normales Mädchen zu sein ist im Laufe der Zeit nicht einfach verschwunden." "Das ist nicht alles, Haruka! Klar möchte sie auf der einen Seite ,normal' sein. Aber sie hat auch den Wunsch, alle die sie liebt, zu beschützen. Und ihr ist durchaus klar, dass dies nur als Sailor Moon geht. Vielmehr begleiten sie die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an damals, als Fiore hierher kam." Rei wurde immer leiser, auch sie erinnerte sich zu gut daran. "Was auch geschieht: wir werden die Erde und unsere Prinzessin und den Prinzen beschützen. Wir sind mit damals nicht zu vergleichen. Jede von uns ist stärker geworden. Und wenn es nötig ist, werde ich die Kraft der Zerstörung einsetzen. Aber nie lasse ich zu, das Sailormoon sich opfert!" "Das wird nicht nötig sein, Hotaru. Schließlich werde ich euch bestmöglich unterstützen!" Erschrocken drehten die anderen sich um. "Chibiusa. Was machst du denn hier?" "Tja. Mama hat die Unruhen gespürt und mir erlaubt, euch zu helfen." Hotaru stürmte gleich auf ihre Freundin zu und umarmte sie heftig. Strahlend erwiderte sie die Umarmung. Auch die anderen begrüßten sie nach einander. "Hotaru, bring Chibiusa doch zu Bunny und Mamoru. Die werden Augen machen." "Klar mache ich. Und ich schwöre, dass ich gut auf sie acht geben werde!" Schon schleppte sie das nicht viel jüngere Mädchen hinter sich her. Lächelnd sahen die anderen hinter dem Duo her. "Nicht zu glauben, dass wir sie damals töten wollten. Sie hat sich toll entwickelt!" "Allerdings. Wir waren ja auch gleich schlauer!" "Schluß jetzt. An die Arbeit."

Nachdem sie in Mamorus Wohnung eingetroffen waren, machte er erst einmal einen Tee. Er stellte ein Tablett mit dem Tee und Keksen auf den Tisch. Gedanken verloren starrte Bunny aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster. Mamoru stellte sich hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper. Erschrocken sah sie auf. "Nun schau nicht so! Es gibt keinen Grund, sich jetzt schon Sorgen zu machen. Vielleicht haben wir jetzt schon wieder unsere Ruhe, da sie gemerkt haben, dass es nicht so einfach ist, sich dieser Welt zu bemächtigen." Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich um. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. "Mamoru, ich habe solche Angst. Ich will das alles nicht schon wieder durchmachen! Jedes mal bringen wir uns in Gefahr. Jedesmal gibt es Verluste, Schmerzen und Trauer. Warum gibt es kein friedliches miteinander?" Sie klammerte sich an ihn. "Mit dieser Einstellung wirst du vielleicht überzeugen können. Und wenn nicht... Ich denke, es gibt immer einen anderen Weg, auch ohne Kampf. Wir müssen nur gemeinsam versuchen, ihn zu finden. Und ich werde dich voll unterstützen!" Liebevoll sah er sie an und bemerkte, dass sie sich allmählich beruhigte. Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen und küßten sich. Als ihre Lippen sich voneinander entfernten standen sie noch immer engumschlungen am Fenster und sahen dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Doch dann klingelte es. "Ich geh schon." Er lächelte ihr zu und machte sich dann auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. ,Also gut. Es kommt, wie es kommen muß. Aber ich werde mein möglichstes Tun, um einen friedlichen Weg gehen zu können...' Ihre Gedanken wurden durch eine ihr vertraute Stimme unterbrochen. "Was starrst du Schnarchnase so versonnen raus? Du solltest mir lieber Hallo sagen!!!" Ruckartig drehte Usagi sich um. Schon sprang ihr ihre zukünftige Tochter in die Arme. "Chibiusa! Was machst du denn hier?" "Soll ich wieder gehen?" "Natürlich nicht!" Man konnte nicht entscheiden, wer mehr strahlte; Bunny oder Chibiusa. Sie spulte ihren ,Von-Mama-geschickt' Text noch mal hinunter. Jetzt erst bemerkte Bunny Hotaru. "Komm doch rein. Was stehst du denn da so alleine im Flur rum?" "Ich will ja nicht stören..." "Ach Quatsch. Nun komm. Trinken wir eine Tasse Tee zusammen." Verwundert sah Mamoru seine Freundin an. Sie war plötzlich wie ausgewechselt.

"Ihr wart das, oder?" "Was waren wir, Miyako?" "Ihr habt diese fremdartigen Wesen vertrieben." Marron nickte ihrer besten Freundin zu. "Heißt das, dass du jetzt wieder jede Nacht als Jeanne unterwegs sein mußt?" Chiaki beruhigte sie: "Nein. Diese Dämonen waren ganz anders. Sie haben sich nicht in Gegenständen versteckt, sondern sind frei erschienen, nicht im Körper eines Wirtes." "Wir wissen auch nicht, ob das eine einmalige Sache war oder was für ein Ziel sie hatten. Aber sie haben Menschen verletzt, somit war es unser Aufgabengebiet. Wir vermuten, dass es etwas mit den UFOs zu tun hat." "Hm, der Gedanke ist Yamato und mir auch schon gekommen. Aber paßt bloß auf euch auf!" "Klar. Und wenn ich nicht selbst auf mich achte..." sie zeigte neben sich "habe ich ja noch den da!" "'Den da' hat auch einen Namen!" "Hör auf zu grummeln. Der ist mir eben kurzfristig entfallen." Ein gespielt empörtes "Ph!" war die Antwort. Kichernd zogen die Mädchen von dannen. Das Training stand an. "Ich warte auf euch!" Als hätte sie etwas vergessen drehte Marron sich ruckartig um, lief zurück und gab ihm noch schnell einen Kuß. "Danke. Bis nachher." Schmunzelnd sah er hinter den beiden Mädchen her. Marron konnte machen, was sie wollte. Er konnte ihr einfach nie ernsthaft böse sein!

Die darauffolgenden Tagen blieben ruhig. Es gab keinerlei Auffälligkeiten im Weltall. Trotzdem blieben die Sailorkriegerinnen aufmerksam. Die Meldungen in den Zeitungen wurden von Tag zu Tag kleiner bis schließlich gar nichts mehr erschien. Bunny hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt. Chibiusas Gegenwart beruhigte sie und lenkte ab. Auch die anderen des Teams waren seit ihrer Ankunft irgend wie gelöster. Und Chibiusa selbst zog wie üblich in ihrer sorglosen Art mit Hotaru durch die Gegend. Die freute sich, nicht mehr nur die ganzen Älteren um sich zu haben, sondern endlich wieder jemanden, der mit ihr auf der selben Wellenlänge lag. Die Beiden unternahmen viel und oft kam auch Bunny mit, um auf sie Acht zu geben. Als sie im Vergnügungspark waren, verdunkelte sich jedoch schlagartig der Himmel und peitschender Regen prasselte von einer auf die andere Minute hinunter. So wurde der Besuch schnellstens abgebrochen und der Weg ins Haus der Tsukinos eingeschlagen. Unterwegs begegnete ihnen Mamoru in seinem Auto, der sich freundlicherweise bereit fand, sie zu fahren. So machten die 4 sich einen schönen Nachmittag mit heißem Tee und Spielen in Bunnys Haus. Der Abend näherte sich und der Regen ließ und ließ nicht nach.

Dieser sinnflutartige Schauer hatte sich jedoch nicht nur über einen kleinen Bereich, sondern über ganz Japan ausgebreitet. Marron, Chiaki und Miyako holten sich einen gewaltig nassen Hintern. Als jeder von ihnen endlich seine Wohnungstür erreichte, konnte man sie auswringen. Doch bevor auch nur einer die Türschwelle übertreten hatte, war ein lauter Donner und danach eine tiefe Stimme zu vernehmen, die scheinbar mit einem Megaphon übertragen wurde. Doch als die drei in die Richtung der Stimme liefen, sahen sie am Himmel ein riesiges Hologramm, dass sich scheinbar ins Unendliche dahin streckte. "Beschützer dieser Welt! Wir fordern euch heraus! In diesem Land gab es als einzigstes Gegenwehr. Kommt morgen um 16.00 Uhr zu dem Gebäude, dass ihr den Tokyo Tower nennt. Wenn nicht, werden wir diesen Planeten einfach vom Weltraum aus in die Luft sprengen!"

Die Erscheinung verschwand genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Geschockt sahen sich die 3 Freunde an. "Chiaki, das...!" "Ja. Wir müssen dahin. Pack das nötigste zusammen. Wir nehmen den nächsten Zug nach Tokyo und übernachten da." Flüchtig nickten die beiden Diebe sich zu und rannten schon los, als die Stimme Miyakos erklang. "Was ist mit mir? Kann ich euch nicht helfen?" "Nein, Miyako. Das ist unser Kampf. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir passen aufeinander auf."

Auch bei den Sailorkriegerinnen herrschte Aufruhr. "Also doch! Sie wollen versuchen, die Herrschaft der Erde an sich zu reißen. Was machen wir nun?" "Was für eine Frage, Minako!

Wir werden morgen ganz früh gemeinsam nach Tokyo aufbrechen und uns vorbereiten." "Ja aber Setsuna... Was machen wir mit Bunny Mamoru und Chibiusa. Das ist zu gefährlich für sie." "Willst du sie hier lassen? Das kannst du getrost vergessen. Wenn Bunny das hört, reißt sie dir den Kopf ab, Michiru." "Allerdings!" ertönte plötzlich hinter ihnen eine Stimme. "Ich finde nicht nett, dass ihr mit der Besprechung ohne uns angefangen habt. Und was das letzte betrifft... Ich werde euch bestimmt nicht alleine fahren lassen, ihr spinnt wohl! Wir werden gemeinsam dort hingehen. Diese Schnapsidee mit hier lassen könnt ihr gleich vergessen!" Mamoru nickte seiner Freundin zustimmend zu. Ohne eine Widerrede, da jeder Bunnys Sturkopf kannte, wurde die Planung fortgesetzt. Man beschloß, sich am nächsten Tag um 4 Uhr früh vor Bunnys Haus zu treffen um dann mit den Autos der älteren nach Tokyo zu fahren. Sie würden sehen müssen, was auf sie zukam.

Vor dem Haus wartete schon das Taxi. Miyako stand davor. "Also dann, wir müssen los..." Bedauernd sah Marron ihre Klassenkameradin an. "Schon gut. Aber gebt bloß Acht!" Sie umarmten einander. Das Pärchen stieg ins Auto und der Wagen setze sich in Bewegung. Marron hatte ihr Fenster hinunter gekurbelt und winkte. Miyako rannte neben dem Taxi her, dass langsam beschleunigte und an Vorsprung gewann. "Kommt gesund wieder zurück!" Da war das Auto auch schon verschwunden.

Die Nacht war sehr unruhig. Keiner der Beiden machte ernsthaft ein Auge zu und so beschlossen sie, es aufzugeben und statt dessen die verbleibende Zeit miteinander sinnvoll zu nutzen. Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie in ihrem Hotelzimmer auf einem riesigen Doppelbett. Sie hatten sich an der Rezeption unter falschen Namen als Ehepaar angemeldet, um ungehindert ein gemeinsames Zimmer zu bekommen. Dem Portier wurden ein paar Yen zugesteckt und schon begleitete er sie ohne Zögern in das größte Zimmer. "Wir hätten doch auch in eine Pension gern können. Das wäre um einiges billiger. Vor allem: wie willst du deinem Vater die Rechnung erklären?" "Darum mache ich mir erst Sorgen, wenn wir zurück fahren. Keine Panik, er wird zwar etwas angesäuert sein, aber das war es mir wert." Zärtlich küsste er sie. "Ich habe Angst, Chiaki. Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was uns erwartet. Und wenn nur wir beide alleine..." "Ach Quatsch. Wir sind zu zweit. Also nicht alleine. Und nachdem wir den bösen König besiegt haben, werden wir dies hier auch schaffen. Die Dämonen von neulich waren nun ehrlich nicht sonderlich stark. Da sind wir anderes gewöhnt." Zuversichtlich lächelte er sie an. Sie umarmte ihn. "Schon gut, ich bin albern, ich weiß!" Doch als sie sein Gesicht nicht sah, verdüsterte es sich schlagartig. Er war bei weitem nicht so entspannt, wie er tat. Allerdings wollte er seine Sorgen nicht auch noch auf die ohnehin schon nervöse Marron projizieren. Es würde schon schief gehen.

Die beiden Autos erreichten der Tower erst 30 Minuten nach dem Motorrad. "Schön, dass ihr auch noch kommt." "Sehr witzig, Haruka. Du fährst ja wie eine Hammerkranke! Ausserdem konnten wir uns nicht durch den Stau schlängeln wie du. Autos sind nun mal breiter." "Gut erfaßt. Ist ja auch egal. Sehen wir uns um." "Michiru, ist dir nicht gut? Du bist so grün im Gesicht!" "Na ja, Harukas Fahrstiel ist mir eben nicht so gut bekommen. Ihr mußtet ja nur zusehen, aber ich ,durfte' es live miterleben." "Nun stell dich nicht so an. So fahre ich sonst doch auch!" "Das muß mir dann immer entgangen sein. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich noch lebe." Beleidigt ersparte ihre Freundin sich sämtliche weitere Kommentare und blickte sich um. Ami meldete sich zu Wort. "Also gut, wir haben noch 3 Stunden Zeit. Was machen wir? Hier tun können wir nichts." "Also ich wäre dafür, etwas essen zu gehen. Ich habe echt Kohldampf und mit leerem Magen kämpft es sich mehr schlecht als recht." "Bunny wie man sie kennt!" Ray schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Mag sein, aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch Hunger. Ich habe heute morgen einfach nichts runter bekommen, aber jetzt meldet sich mein Magen..." wie zur Bestätigung erklang ein lautes Knurren aus Setsunas Bauch. "In Ordnung, eine kleine Stärkung könnte uns allen nicht schaden!" Mit Ray vorn weg begaben sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Café.

Gegen 6 Uhr morgens war es Chiaki und Marron doch noch gelungen, einzuschlafen. 7 Std. später erwachten sie allmählich wieder. Die Sonne schien schon fröhlich zum Fenster hinein und beschien ihre Gesichter. "Man könnte meinen, heute sei ein ganz normaler Tag. Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern... Es ist alles so idyllisch. Dabei könnte das heute unser letzter Tag sein..." "Marron, sei nicht so pessimistisch. Erfreu dich lieber an der Sonne und dem schönen Tag. Was auch passiert, wir bleiben beisammen. Versprochen?" Lächelnd sah Marron zu ihm und plazierte ihren Kopf so auf seiner Brust, dass sie seinen Herzschlag vernehmen konnte. "Ja, versprochen!" Zärtlich küßten sie einander und beschlossen dann, langsam aufzustehen. Während Marron sich daran machte, eine Dusche zu nehmen, bestellte Chiaki per Zimmerservice Frühstück. Marron hatte recht; sein Vater würde ihn umbringen!

Gegen 15 Uhr machten die Beiden sich auf den Weg zum Tower. Der Portier sah sie seltsam an. Kein normaler Mensch traute sich jetzt aus dem Haus! Die Warnung wurde weltweit sehr ernst genommen. Auch als sie sich auf offener Straße im großen Tokyo befanden, dass doch sonst nur so vor Leben strotzte, erinnerte alles mehr an eine Geisterstadt. Gardinen und Rolladen waren hinuntergezogen, Läden geschlossen. Händchenhaltend näherten sie sich dem Tower. Vor ihm stand eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen, zehn an der Zahl und einem kleinen Mädchen. Verwundert sahen die Beiden sich an. Waren die den lebensmüde. Naja, aber es gab ja immer ein paar Verrückte.

Genau das selbe sagten sich auch die Sailorkrieger, als sie das Pärchen auf den Tower zugehen sahen. "Spinnen die denn? Jeder hat doch diese Warnung gehört!" Doch bevor es zu weiteren Aussagen kommen konnten, drehten die beiden ab. "Na also, doch vernünftig!" Marron und Chiaki jedoch waren vieles, aber gewiß nicht ,vernünftig'. Sie bogen ab, um einen anderen Weg zu finden. Doch schon nach ein paar Schritten, es war fast 16 Uhr, wurde der Himmel erneut von Blitzen erhellt und ein riesiges Raumschiff tauchte auf. Leider blieb es über dem Platz mit der Gruppe stehen. Schnellen Schrittes rannten beide zurück, wo sich ihnen ein seltsames Schauspiel bot. "Macht des Silbermonds, MACH AUF!" "Macht der Merkurnebel, MACH AUF!" "Macht der Uranusnebel, MACHT AUCH!" "Macht der Venusnebel, MACHT AUF!" "Macht der Plutonebel, MACHT AUF!" "Macht der Marsnebel, MACHT AUF!" "Macht der Mondherzen, MACHT AUF!" "Macht der Neptunnebel, MACHT AUF!" "Macht der Jupiternebel, MACHT AUF!" "Macht der Saturnnebel, MACHT AUF!" Auch der einzige Junge verwandelte sich. "OK, das habe ich nicht erwartet!" Chiaki blickte zu Marron hinunter. "Da sind wir dann schon 2!" Sie gingen ebenfalls auf den Platz zu. Über ihnen tat sich etwas. Ein Lichtstrahl senkte sich zur Erde hinab und ein undefinierbares Wesen ließ sich damit hinuntergleiten. Die mittlerweile "umgezogenen" Sailorkrieger stellten sich vor. "Sailor Moon!" "Sailor Merkur!" Sailor Uranus!" "Sailor Venus!" "Sailor Pluto!" "Sailor Mars!" "Sailor Chibi Moon!" "Sailor Neptun!" "Sailor Jupiter!" "Sailor Saturn!" "Tuxedo Mask!" "Gemeinsam stehen wir für die Liebe und Gerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt!" meldete Sailor Moon sich nochmals zu Wort. Plötzlich vernahmen sie eine männliche Stimme hinter sich. "Cool, und wir dachten, bei euch handle es sich nur um eine Sage!" Die gesamte Gruppe fuhr herum. Da war wieder dieses Pärchen. "Verschwindet von hier! Das ist gefährlich!" schimpfte Uranus gleich los. "Nein, ehrlich? Wir sind auch nicht hier, um Kindergeburtstag zu feiern. Obwohl, wenn ich mich so umschaue..." Chiaki sah auf Chibiusa hinunter. Bevor jemand von den anderen etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte Marron ihm schon eine Kopfnuß verpaßt. "Hey, wofür war das?" "Du bist unhöflich! Entschuldigt ihn, er weiß sich nicht zu benehmen! Mein Name ist Marron Kusakabe und das hier ist Chiaki Nagoya. Wir sind wohl aus dem gleichen Grund hier." Verwirrt sahen die anderen sich an, nur Bunny brachte es auf den Punkt. "Hä???" "Na ja, die Warnung." Doch bevor es zu weiteren Konversationsversuchen kommen konnte, war der ungebetene Gast gelandet und anscheinend bereit, den Kampf aufzunehmen. Immer noch abgelenkt bemerkten die Sailorkriegerinnen nicht, wie dieses etwas ohne eines Wortes Energie abschoß. Doch bevor es zu einem Treffer kommen konnte, hatte Marron Chibiusa und Bunny schon mit sich zu Boden gerissen. Überrascht blickten beide auf. "D...Danke!" "Kein Problem!" Sie lächelte. "Chiaki, dann wollen wir mal!" Er nickte ihr zu und nahm sein Kreuz zur Hand. Auch Marron hatte sich ihres geschnappt und konzentrierte sich. "Gib mir deine Kraft, Jeanne d'Arc!" Ein Licht umgab sie, auch bei Sindbad setzte die Verwandlung ein. "STARK, BEREIT, UNBESIEGBAR, SCHÖN, ENTSCHLOSSEN, MUTIG! Jeanne, die Kamikaze Diebin ist hier, die gesandte des Herrn!" "Sindbad, der Dieb gibt sich die Ehre!" "Und wir haben euch immer für gemeine Diebe gehalten. Seit ihr wohl nicht, oder?" Jeanne schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf in Richtung Mamoru. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Dämonen zu bannen, damit sie Gott nicht schwächen." Nun machte das Wesen wieder auf sich aufmerksam. "Nun, dann seit ihr ja fast alle anwesend." Verwundert sah sich die mittlerweile auf 13 Personen gewachsene Gruppe an. Wer fehlte denn noch? Ein leises Klingeln wie dass von Hochzeitsglocken war zu vernehmen. "Heut ist der schönste Tag im Leben, und kein Gefühl von Haß soll unsere Freude trüben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Dämonen des Hasses die Wellen der Liebe zerstören..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ich bin Wedding Peach, der Engel der Liebe, und bin nun ehrlich ein wenig verstimmt!" Ein klägliches "Die gibt's ja auch tatsächlich!" war aus Chiakis Mund zu vernehmen. "Ich bin Lilly, der Engel der Reinheit!" "Ich bin Daisy, der Engel der Wahrheit!" "Ich bin Salvia, der Engel der Leidenschaft!" Michiru meldete sich zu Wort: "In Ordnung, ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber irgend wie wird es hier ziemlich voll!" Die vier Liebesengel samt 2 männlichen Begleitern bereicherten die ohnehin schon große Gruppe auf 19. Bevor andere Floskeln ausgetauscht werden konnten, machten das Etwas wieder auf sich aufmerksam. "Nun, da ihr jetzt vollzählig erschienen seid, können wir anfangen." Chibiusa blickte sich zu den Neuankömmlingen um: "Wollt ihr in Hochzeitskleidern kämpfen?" Grienend sahen die Engel einander an. Das hatten sie ganz vergessen. "Zauberhafte Verwandlung, Mächte der Liebe!" Eine weitere Verwandlung vollzog sich und nun standen auch wirklich alle in vollständiger Montur da. "Bist du ein Dämon?" wandte Mars sich verwundert an Viento. Der nickte und Peach ergriff sofort Partei: "Aber er ist ein guter, ich schwörs euch! Außerdem ist er auch zur Hälfte ein Mensch..." "Na, wenn du es sagst..." Der spöttische Unterton von Uranus war nicht zu überhören. "Schluß mit dem Geplänkel! Beginnen wir!" kam es donnernd von ihrem Widersacher. Er hob eine lange Tenktakel, was wohl ursprünglich mal ein Arm werden sollte und gab augenscheinlich ein Zeichen. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Hunderte von Dämonen kamen vom Himmel auf die Erde gestürzt. "Nun zeigt mal, was ihr wirklich draufhabt!" Sie wurden eng eingekesselt. Die Dämonen setzten zum Angriff an. Alle schienen wie erstarrt, überrascht von der plötzlichen Attacke. "Möge das Spiel beginnen!" Jeanne schoß nach vorne, ihr band in der Hand. "Im Namen des Herrn... fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis... und mache sie unschädlich! SCHACH UND MATT!" Das Band wickelte sich um den nächst stehenden Dämon und es erschien eine Schachfigur. Ihrem Beispiel folgend stürmten nun auch die anderen voran. "Mars! Macht des Feuers - SIEG!" "Zauberpendel - sende den Sturm der Wahrheit!" "Zauberstrauß - reinige ihn mit den Wellen der Liebe!" "Macht des Silbermonds - schein und heile!" Es schien kein Ende in Sicht, immer mehr Dämonen ließen sich nieder. "Venus! Macht der Herzen SIEG!" "Neptun - FLIEG!" "Zauberstift, sende den Regenbogen der Liebe!" "Schach Matt!" "SCHACH UND MATT!" Allmählich kamen keine mehr nach. "Uranus - SIEG!" Auch Yosuke und Kiiro erledigten einige mit ihren Schwertern. Bis auf den letzten waren alle verschwunden. "Sie tun mir leid!" Erstaunt sahen alle in Momokos Richtung. "Wir haben sie einfach..." "Bist du noch bei Trost? Die hätten Hackfleisch aus uns gemacht!" Jupiter spuckte ihr die Wörter fast entgegen. Beschwichtigend erhob Jeanne das Wort: "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Wedding Peach. Sie sind nichts als Hüllen. Sie empfinden rein gar nichts, werde Haß noch Liebe. Sie tun nur, was ihnen befohlen wurde. Wie Roboter!" Dankbar lächelte Peach die Diebin an. "Also, was willst du von uns?" "Tja, Sailor Moon. Das ist eine sehr gute Frage. In erster Linie habe ich vor, mir diesen Planeten anzueignen. Ich habe viel vor mit seiner Lebensernergie. Und dafür brauche ich dich, dich und deine Tochter." Hämisch blickte er sich um. Ihr anderen seit vollkommen wertlos für mich!" "Gut. Da Sailormoon und Chibiusa das Ziel sind, müssen wir in vor allem für ihre Sicherheit sorgen!" erfaßte Merkur die Lage. Bunny hatte ihre Arme um Chibiusa gelegt, schützend vor ihnen stand Mamoru. Bunnys gemurmeltes "Warum habe ich bloß so was geahnt?" vernahm niemand. Das Sailorteam sammelte sich vor ihrer Prinzessin. "Ihr könnt mir gar nichts!" schall es Hochmütig zu ihnen hinüber. "Das werden wir ja sehen! Jupiter! Macht des Donners - SIEG!" Doch der Donnerschlag erreichte sein Ziel nicht im Entferntesten. Er schien ein sehr starkes Schutzfeld um sich herum aufgebaut zu haben. Bunny selbst versuchte ihr Glück. "Macht des Silbermonds - schein und heile!" Doch auch ihre Kraft richtete nichts aus. "Warum funktioniert es nicht?" Grimmig lächelnd erhob das fremdartige Wesen seinen einzig richtigen Arm. Sailor Moon und Chibi Moon wurde wie durch Zauberhand empor gehoben und schwebten auf das Raumschiff zu. "Kette der Herzen - SIEG!" Doch Venus' Angriff prallte ab, die beiden schienen ebenfalls von einem Schutzschild umgeben. "Bunny!!!" Verzweifelt rannte Mamoru hinterher, wurde jedoch von Uranus und Neptun aufgehalten. "Prinzessin!" Mit entsetzen hatten die anderen zugesehen. Chibiusa und Bunny wehrten sich nach Kräften, hatten jedoch keine Chance, zu entkommen. Der selbe Lichtkegel wie zuvor bei der Ankunft des Feindes zeigte sich, beförderte ihn jedoch wieder nach oben, unter ihm Sailor Moon und ihre Tochter. Fieberhaft überlegte Marron. Er hatte es auf die Beiden abgesehen. Wenn es ihm gelänge, wäre die Welt wahrscheinlich verloren. Entschlossen blickte sie sich um. Sie sprintete auf Chiaki los, drückte ihm einen Kuß auf und rannte dann zum Lichtkegel hin. "Marron! Was hast du vor?" Der Lichtkegel entfernte sich allmählich von der Erde und zog nach oben zum Raumschiff. Ohne lange zu überlegen bewegte Jeanne ihr langes Band nach oben, so dass es sich um Bunnys Handgelenk wickelte und zog sich so nach oben. "MAAARRRRRRROOOONNN!" Sindbad raste hinterher, hatte jedoch keine Möglichkeit, ihr zu folgen. "Was tust du? Warum bringst du dich unseretwegen in Gefahr?" Ohne eine Antwort zu geben packte Jeanne sich die, die näher bei ihr stand, in diesem Fall Bunny, und beförderte sie unter Aufwand ihrer ganzen Kraft mit einem immensen Schubser aus dem Zentrum der Anziehung. Im freien Fall bewegte sie sich wieder gen Erdboden. Bevor es jedoch zu einem äußerst schmerzhaften Aufprall kommen konnte, wurde sie von Sindbad aufgefangen. Jeanne und Chibi Moon verschwanden im Raumschiff. Die donnernde Stimme war wieder zu vernehmen. "Die Prinzessin habe ich vielleicht verloren, aber ihre Tochter ist mein. Und mit der Kamikaze Diebin werde ich auch schon noch meinen Spaß haben." Schauriges Lachen war zu vernehmen. Wie paralysiert standen alle nur da, nicht fähig zu begreifen, was sich gerade vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte.

Um sie herum war es dunkel. Nichts als Dunkelheit, die alles zu verschlucken schien. Marron hatte schützend ihre Arme um das kleine Mädchen gelegt. Es zitterte und hatte noch keinen Ton gesagt. Sie selbst hatte auch Angst, hielt es jedoch für besser, das nicht zu zeigen. Die Kleine wäre nur noch mehr verunsichert. Marron brach das Schweigen: "Sag mal, wie heißt du?" "Mein Name ist Chibiusa." "Also Chibiusa. Mein Name ist Marron Kusakabe und ich werde bestmöglichst dafür sorgen, dass dir nichts geschieht, OK?" Stumm nickte das Mädchen. Sie schien sich wieder zu fassen. Entschlossen stand Marron auf. "Sehen wir uns jetzt einfach mal um. Wir sollte versuchen, uns einigermaßen zurecht zu finden." "In Ordnung." Schüchtern griff Chibiusa nach Jeannes Hand. Eigentlich war sie nicht so ängstlich, aber in dieser absoluten Dunkelheit... "Wie alt bist du, Marron?" Beide tasteten sich Schritt für Schritt vor, jeweils die andere Hand vor sich streckend um nirgendwo gegen zu laufen. "Ich bin 17 Jahre alt. Und du?" "17. Du bist genauso alt wie Bunny! Ich bin 9." Sie erreichten eine Wand, an der sie sich nun hielten und entlang tasteten. "Bunny? Ist so Sailor Moons richtiger Name?" Chibiusa nickte, ihr fiel jedoch ein, dass man das in der Dunkelheit ja nicht sehen konnte und so antwortete sie: "Ja, Bunny Tsukino. Sie ist in der Zukunft meine Mama. Und Tuxedo Mask mein Papa." "Das hört sich ja verworren an. Wie kann das sein, dass ihr jetzt schon wißt, dass du ihre zukünftige Tochter bist?" "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich bin aus der Zukunft. Sie wird dann Königin Serenity sein und ich die kleine Lady. Bunny ist die Mondprinzessin und Mamoru der Prinz der Erde, Endymion." "Hört sich an wie ein Märchen aus 1000 und einer Nacht..." Sie schwiegen, denn vor ihnen hatte sich scheinbar eine Tür geöffnet. "Alles klar. Wollen wir durchgehen?" Tief durchatmend bejahte Chibi Moon diese Frage und drückte noch ein wenig fester die Hand ihrer neuen Gefährtin. Die erwiderte den Druck und setzte den 1. Fuß in den nächsten Raum.

Das Raumschiff entfernte sich. "MAAAAARRRRRRRROOOOONNNN!" Der langanhaltende Schrei Chiakis durchbrach die gespenstische Stille. Er hatte Bunny abgesetzt und blickte entsetzt nach oben. Auch Sailor Moon befand sich in einem Schockzustand. Das Mädchen hatte sie gerettet. Einfach so. Sie kannten sich erst wenige Augenblicke und trotzdem... Stürmisch wurde sie von Mamoru umarmt. Auch die anderen ihres Teams setzten sich in Bewegung. "Gott, wir sind froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!" Sie nickte. "Los, laßt uns überlegen, wie wir da hinauf kommen!" Die anderen Mädchen sahen sie entsetzt an. "Ja denkt ihr, ich lasse Chibiusa und das Mädchen da oben? Bestimmt nicht! Ami, scheck die Lage!" Merkur tat wie ihr geheißen. "Bunny, das ist viel zu gefährlich für dich. Wir werden gehen. Bleib du hier!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Kommt nicht in Frage! Jeanne hat mich weggestoßen. Sie ist nun an meiner Stelle dort. Und die Verheißungen von diesem Vieh waren nun alles andere als beruhigend." "Denk doch mal an deine Zukunft! Wenn dir etwas passiert, dann wirst du nie..." Doch Bunny unterbrach Setsuna barsch. "Ich denke sehr wohl an meine Zukunft. Chibiusa ist meine Zukunft." Nickend umarmte Mamoru sie von hinten. "Wir werden sie zurückholen, und zwar gemeinsam!" "Ich habe was gefunden! Das Schiff bewegt sich auf einen Planeten außerhalb unseres Sonnensystems zu. Es hat eine solche Geschwindigkeit drauf - dass bricht sämtliche Lichtgeschwindigkeiten!" "Wie sollen wir ihm folgen?" "Aber Wedding Peach! Wollt ihr alle etwa auch mit?" "Selbstverständlich!" Beifallheischend sah sie sich in ihrer Gruppe um. Sie nickten ihr zu. "Es geht um unsere Erde. Dieses Wesen hatte starke Wellen des Hasses ausgesandt. Wir lassen bestimmt nicht zu, dass die sich ausbreiten! Ausserdem wollen wir auch unbedingt bei der Rettung der beiden helfen!" "Habt vielen Dank, aber wir sollten uns nun irgendwie was überlegen, wie wir dort hinkommen." meldete sich jetzt auch Sindbad mal wieder zu Wort. "Am besten wäre, wenn wir den Telepathie Transport nehmen. Allerdings..." Ray sah zu Chiaki. "Wie soll er mitkommen? Ich glaube kaum, dass er über solche Kräfte verfügt." "Schon, aber er hat auch eine gewisse Macht. Uns ist es doch auch möglich, mit unseren Kräften noch jemanden mit zu nehmen." "Bunny hat recht. Aber wir können nicht alle gehen. Was ist, wenn noch mal Dämonen auftauchen und wir alle weg sind?" Nachdenklich blickten alle zu Ami. Daran hatte noch keiner gedacht. "Also gut. Neptun, Pluto und ich sorgen hier für Ruhe, ihr anderen geht." "Uranus, wir möchten euch helfen. Peach soll mit Viento alleine gehen." "Danke, Lilly!" Auch Salvia stimmte zu. "Ja, dafür bin ich auch. Zusammen mit Kiiro werden wir ihnen helfen. Momoko, bitte nimm die Zauberhaften 4 mit dir!" "Habt vielen Dank, ich werde gut darauf achte!" Sie legte sich Daisys Kette, Lillys Ohrringe und Salvias Diadem an. Nun waren sie bereit. Die Outers samt den 4 Engeln stellten sich etwas abseits. Die restlichen 10 stellten sich in einem Kreis auf und schlossen ihn, indem sie einander an die Hände nahmen. Jeder konzentrierte sich stark. "Also los, Freunde! Macht des Mondes!" "Macht des Mars!" "Macht des Merkurs!" "Macht der Venus!" "Macht des Jupiters!" "Macht des Saturns!" "Steht mir bei, zauberhafte 4!" "Dämonische Kraft!" "Gott, hilf mir, Marron zu beschützen!" Ein helles Licht umgab die Gruppe. Es sammelte sich in der Mitte und nach einem großen Knall war nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen. "Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte... Das hörte sich ja an, als wären sie geplatzt!" "Haruka!!! Ich hoffe, dass sie alle heil zurück kommen!" Bedächtig nickten die anderen Neptun zu.

Nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten, schloß sich hinter ihnen automatisch die Tür. Immer noch waren sie von der alles verschluckenden Dunkelheit umgeben. Doch etwas war anders! Marrons Nerven waren bis zum reißen gespannt. Die Atmosphäre um sie herum hatte sich verändert. Auch das kleine Mädchen schien die Veränderung bemerkt zu haben, ihr Körper war vollkommen angespannt. "Chibiusa. Du bist ebenfalls eine Sailorkriegerin, also wirst du auch gewisse Kräfte haben." "Ja schon, aber sie sind nicht mit denen der anderen zu vergleichen. Ich bin so zu sagen noch in der Ausbildung." "Das wichtigste ist, dass du an dich selbst glaubst. Aber du mußt auch an mich und deine Freunde glauben. Ich werde mein möglichstes tun, um dich zu schützen. Vertraust du mir?" "Ja, das tue ich. Du hast Bunny auch gerettet, sie wäre ohne dich auch hier. Du hast eine warmherzige und aufrichtige Ausstrahlung und erinnerst mich stark an meine Mutter. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund, dir nicht zu trauen." "Wie niedlich!" ertönte wieder die grollende Stimme. Der Raum erhellte sich urplötzlich. Er hatte die Größe eines Fußballfeldes und war ziemlich hoch, etwa 300 Meter. Vor ihnen hatten sich Unmengen von Dämonen angesammelt, die nur auf das Zeichen zum Angriff zu warten schienen. Trotzig blickte ihnen Marron entgegen. "Ich glaube kaum, dass du fähig bist, etwas rührendes zu erkennen!" "Du hast recht. Auch damit, dass die Dämonen nur leere Hüllen sind. Nur wird dir dies nichts nützen. Sie werden dein Verderben sein!" "Was ist dein Ziel? Warum verschleppst du dieses Mädchen?" "Sie ist die Zukunft dieser Welt, sie und ihre Mutter! Wenn ich die Beiden zerstört habe, gibt es nichts und niemanden mehr, der fähig ist, den Silberkristall zu benutzen. Keine Macht kann sich uns mehr in den Weg stellen." "Da irrst du gewaltig! Nicht nur Sailor Moon steht für den Frieden auf unserer Erde. Es gibt noch viele andere Energien, die dich hindern werden. Was versprichst du dir davon, über die Erde zu herrschen?" "Neuen Lebensraum für mich und meinesgleichen. Die Lebensenergie von euch wird uns am Leben erhalten. Und jetzt genug! Greift an, ihr Wesen der Dunkelheit. Tötet sie und bringt mir die Kleine!" Die Dämonen setzten zum Angriff an. Auch Jeanne machte sich bereit. Die ersten schossen hervor. "Im Namen des Herrn... fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis... und mache sie unschädlich! SCHACH UND MATT!"

"Da vorne ist das Schiff. Noch 30 Sekunden bis zur Ankunft. Noch 20. Noch 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ACHTUNG!!!" Sie landeten direkt darauf. "Und wie kommen wir darein?" "Jupiter! Macht des Donners - SIEG!" Ein riesiges Loch prangte nach Jupiters Angriff in der Decke. Schnell sprangen alle der Reihe nach hinunter. Sofort verschloß sich über ihnen das Loch wieder. "Scheint eine eigene Zauberkraft zu haben, dieses Schiff!" "Ich kann eindeutig die Schwingungen des Bösen spüren! Sie kommen aus dieser Richtung!" Ray zeigte gerade aus. "Ja, auch ich fühle die übermächtigen Wellen des Hasses!" Ein frösteln ging durch Momokos Körper. Viento legte seine Arme um sie. Ein gellender Schrei war zu vernehmen. "Chibiusa!!!" "Keine Angst, Sailor Moon. Jeanne wird dieses Mädchen mit ihrem Leben beschützen..." Chiakis Blick verfinsterte sich. Ohne weiteren Zögerns rannten sie auf die Tür zu, die sich für sie sofort öffnete. Und was sie sahen, erfüllte nicht ihre ärgsten Befürchtungen!

"Schach Matt!" "Macht der Mondherzen! Flieht und Siegt!" "SCHACH UND MATT!"

Doch trotz ihrer Bemühungen schafften sie es nicht, dieser Übermacht zu trotzen. Marron wurde von mehreren Dämonen gerammt und landete unsanft an der nächsten Wand, hatte aber immer schützend das Kind in ihren Armen. "Gib auf Jeanne, überlaß das kleine Mädchen mir. Vielleicht lasse ich dich dann laufen!" "Vergiß es! So lange ich lebe rührst du sie nicht an!" "Das dürfte kein Problem sein!" Ein Schwall von Energie schoß auf sie zu. Jeanne, die sich gerade ächzend aufgerappelt hatte, sah das Übel gerade noch rechtzeitig und schubste Chibi Moon aus der Schußlinie, wurde selber jedoch hart getroffen. "NNNEEEEEEIIIIINNNN!" Chibiusa stürmte auf sie zu. Blut lief an Marrons Gesicht herab und sammelte sich an ihren Lippen. Es schmeckte salzig. "Meinst du, mich so klein zu bekommen? So lange sie nicht in Sicherheit ist, gebe ich nicht auf! Niemals!" Wieder rappelte sie sich auf. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen hielt und das stehen ihre ganze Kraft benötigte. "Jetzt ist es aus mit dir!" Erneut schoß Energie auf sie zu. Unfähig, sich zu rühren, stand Marron da. Sie wollte mit dem Kind bei Seite springen, doch ihre Körperteile bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Doch bevor sie von dem neuen Angriff erfaßt wurde war ein lautes "Saturn schütze sie!" zu hören. An einer unsichtbaren Wand prallte die Energie ab. Jeanne brach zusammen und regte sich nicht. Mit tränen verhangenem Gesicht sah Chibiusa in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Sindbad rannte auf die Beiden zu. "Marron! Marron! Sag doch was!" Auch die anderen näherten sich. Stürmisch riß Bunny ihre zukünftige Tochter an sich. "Chibiusa! Ich bin ja so froh!" "Bunny, es war so schlimm! Wenn sie mir nicht geholfen hätte, wäre ich tot. Er hat ihr vorgeschlagen, sie gehen zu lassen wenn er mich bekäme, aber sie hat sich geweigert und da hat er..." Besorgt nahm Bunny jetzt die3 regungslosen in Augenschein. Chiaki hatte sie an sich gedrückt und redete auf sie ein, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Sie nickte Mamoru zu. Der ging auf Sindbad zu und deutete ihm, dass er ein wenig zurück gehen sollte. Nachdem dieser die Situation erfaßt hatte ging er tatsächlich ein wenig nach hinten. Sailor Moon nahm ihren Kristall zur Hand. "Macht des Mondkristalls - heile sie!" Ein warmes Licht breitete sich aus und konzentrierte sich auf die immer noch bewußtlose. Als das Licht sich wieder zurück zog, waren sämtliche Blessuren auf Jeannes Körper verschwunden. Sie schlug die Augen auf. "Ch... Chiaki?" Erneut stürzte er auf sie zu. "Oh Marron. Geht es dir gut?" "Ja klar. Aber was macht ihr denn hier?" Sie sah sich um. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ihrem Schützling nichts passiert war. "Gott sei dank bist du in Ordnung! Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, was passiert ist..." "So, ihr habt also den Weg hierhin gefunden. Alle Achtung! Ich bin allerdings etwas angesäuert, dass ihr mich so kurz vor meinem Ziel gestört habt. Ich muß sagen, eure kleine Freundin dort hinten hat ein ziemlich starkes Schutzschild." "Saturn! Bleib bitte bei Chibiusa so lange wir hier noch zu tun haben!" Nickend machte Hotaru sich auf den Weg. Sie stellte sich hinter ihre Freundin und legte ihr schützend die Arme um. "Du bist angesäuert? Dann dürfte es dich interessieren, dass ich viel mehr als das bin. Man könnte sagen, ich explodiere gleich vor Wut! Du hast mich ganz schön attackiert. Von Fairneß scheinst du ja nicht viel zu halten!" "Fairneß? Wer seine Ziele erreichen will, kann doch nicht FAIR sein. Auch du wirst das noch lernen!" Wieder standen sie in der Gruppe, die sich dieses mal jedoch stark reduziert hatte. Sindbad schien nicht mehr von der Seite seiner Jeanne weichen zu wollen, er blieb immer innerhalb eines Meters bei ihr. Auch Tuxedo Mask entfernte sich keinen Schritt von Sailor Moon. Um Chibi Moon brauchten sie sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Saturn war mit ihren Kräften der beste Schutz. "Ich werde euch besser einzeln besiegen! Das dürfte effektive sein. Und mit dir fange ich an!" Jeanne wurde urplötzlich nach vorne geschleudert und in einem Kokon aus Lichtstrahlen gefangen. Als Chiaki versuchte, sie zu befreien, wurde er ziemlich heftig durch Elektroschocks zurückgeschleudert. "Zauber des Kristalls - er nimmt und er gibt! Auch dir wird er zeigen, du wirst geliebt!" Peachs Kristall absorbierte die restlichen Strahlen, schaffte es jedoch nicht, Jeanne zu befreien. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Jeanne. Warum wehrst du dich so gegen mich?" "Weil ich mich niemals von Dämonen in die Irre führen lassen werde. Das würde das Ende dieser Welt bedeuten und das will ich selbstverständlich nicht!" "Aber Jeanne. Wofür willst du diesen Planeten schützen? Deine Eltern haben dich verlassen! Sie haben dich allein gelassen und ihnen ist es egal, was mit ihrer armen Tochter geschieht. Und deine Freunde... Hast du wirkliche Freunde? Deine beste Freundin heuchelt doch bloß. In Wahrheit will sie von deinem hohen Potential in der rhythmischen Gymnastik Gebrauch machen. Ausserdem wartet sie immer noch auf die günstigste Möglichkeit, dir deinen Freund auszuspannen. Und ja, der... Sindbad hat dich immer nur betrogen. Er hat dich belogen, was seine wahre Identität betrifft. Er hat dich mit seinen angeblichen Empfindungen verraten. Und neben dir versucht er immer noch so viele Mädchen wie möglich zu haben! Vorhin die Prinzessin des Mondes. Und ständig mit deiner Freundin. Sie haben dich betrogen! Arme kleine Jeanne!" Mit jedem Satz wurden Jeannes Augen größer. Bilder erschienen vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Wie sehr sie gelitten hat, als sie die Wahrheit über Chiaki herausgefunden hatte. Wie er tatsächlich die Sailor Moon aufgefangen hatte. Und Bilder, wie ihre beste Freundin und ihr Freund sich küßten. "Siehst du Jeanne. Du kannst niemandem vertrauen. Lege deinen Haß in dein Herz. Du kannst dich rächen. Es ist gar nicht schwer. Wofür willst du diese Welt denn noch schützen. Sie haben dich alle hintergangen!" Jeannes Augen hatten sich zu schlitzen verengt. Unmerklich nickte sie. Sie spürte wieder Boden unter den Füßen. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und schlug die Hände vor den Kopf. "Marron. Was ist mit dir?" Sindbad eilte herbei. "Faß mich nicht an! Geh weg! Du Lügner!" Erstarrt blieb er stehen. Was hatte dieses Ding mit ihr gemacht? "Was... wieso Lügner? Was habe ich denn getan?" "Tu nicht so! Du wolltest doch immer nur in meiner nähe sein, weil du wußtest, dass ich Jeanne bin." Ihr Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. "Ja Jeanne." Das Ungetüm erschien wieder. "Lege deinen Haß in deine Kräfte und erledige diese Leute, die dich immer betrogen haben. Beende diesen Schmerz. Du wirst nie wieder einsam sein!" "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" "Ich habe nur kleine Veränderungen an ihrem Gedächtnis vorgenommen, sonst nichts." "Du wirst niemals schaffen, sie auf die Seite des Bösen zu ziehen. Marron ist mir wichtiger als alles. Und sie weiß das! Selbst, wenn ich dabei drauf gehe, DASS lasse ich niemals zu." Schleppend erhob Jeanne sich. "Ich bin nicht allein! Ich glaube an meine Freunde und an Chiaki... Niemals werde ich mich von dir täuschen lassen. Und selbst, wenn alles stimmen würde... nach einer Zeit voll Schmerz kommt auch wieder Sonnenschein." Mit klarem Blick drehte sie sich um. "Und du weißt ja gar nicht, wovon du eigentlich sprichst! SCHACH UND MATT!" Sie ließ ihr Band auf ihn zu schnellen, doch geschickt wich er aus. Überrascht umarmte Sindbad Jeanne. "Ich bin ja so froh, Marron!" "Ich auch." Sie drückte sich eng an ihn. Nein, sie konnte sich nicht täuschen. Dieses Gefühl war richtig. Diese Geborgenheit und das Vertraue. Daran war nichts falsches. Sie bewegten sich zu Gruppe zurück. "Wir sollten uns bei den Händen nehmen. So ist es ihm nicht mehr möglich, uns zu trennen." Alle taten, was Ami geraten hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

"Schluß mit den Kindereien! Kommen wir zur Sache." Angespannt warteten alle darauf, was als nächstes geschehen würde. "Jeanne?" "Hm?" "Ich danke dir, dass du dich um Chibiusa gekümmert hast!" "Schon gut. Nie würde ich zulassen, dass einem kleinen Mädchen etwas getan wird." Sie lächelte Sailor Moon zu. Plötzlich kam Bewegung vor ihnen auf. Die Stimme zeigte endlich Gestalt, falls man das noch so nennen konnte! Es schien eher eine zähe, klumpige Masse zu sein, die es auf irgend eine Weise schaffte, sich zu verständigen. "Igitt. Denn möchte ich nicht in meiner Wohnung begrüßen. Möchte wetten, dass der ne lange Schleimspur hinter sich her zieht." Überrascht wurde Chiaki angestarrt. "Was denn? Hab doch recht..." "Verzeiht es ihm, sein Humor ist oftmals etwas sehr derb!" Doch Marron lächelte ihn an, sie fand es in Ordnung. Dieses Vieh schien Energie zu sammeln. "Na dann wollen wir ihn mal nicht zu sehr zu Kräften kommen lassen! Mars! Macht des Feuers - SIEG!" "Merkur! Macht des Wassers - SIEG!" Doch ihre Angriffe wurden mühelos abgewehrt, ja sie schienen sogar noch dafür zu sorgen, dass dieses Ungeziefer stärker wurde. Unerwarteter weise ließ er sie auf seine Feinde los. Im letzten Moment schaffte Saturn es gerade noch, ihr Schutzschild zu aktivieren. "Saturn hilf!" Doch der Gegner war sehr stark und hartnäckig. Wankend unter der Anstrengung ging sie in die Knie. "Zauber des Kristalls! Er nimmt und er gibt! Auch dir wird er zeigen, DU...WIRST...GELIEBT!" Peachs Kristall absorbierte einen Teil der Energie, so dass Hotaru sich wieder erholte, und schleuderte sie verwandelt wieder an den Verursacher zurück. Und endlich schien sie Erfolg zu haben. Getroffen gab das Wesen erstmal jegliche Angriffsversuche zurück. "Aber ja, das ist es! Das einzige, was ihn tatsächlich etwas anzuhaben vermag, sind Wellen der Liebe!" Überrascht blickte Momoko ihren Freund an. "Du hast recht. Aber was sollen wir tun? Die anderen sind doch auf der Erde geblieben..." Sailor Moon trat vor. "Mir reicht es jetzt. Beenden wir dieses Theater. Wofür habe ich den Silberkristall?" "Sailor Moon! Du weißt genau, was passieren wird, wenn du ihn einsetzt!" Traurig sah sie sich um. "Aber was sollen wir tun? Verrat es mir! Eure Angriffe haben ihn nicht einmal gejuckt. Die restlichen Liebesengel sind auf der Erde geblieben. Und das er stark ist haben wir ja wohl gesehen, als er Saturns Schutzschild fast durchbrochen hat." "Aber Sailor Moon. Nicht nur wir Engel senden Wellen der Liebe aus!" Chiaki schnipste mit den Fingern. "Aber ja! Jedes Paar, jeder Mensch, der in seinem Herzen liebe empfindet, strahlt sie aus." Mit großen Augen betrachtete Jeanne ihn. Woher kam denn diese plötzliche Eingebung? Ohne dass sie die Frage stellen mußte, bekam sie ihre Antwort. Sindbad zog sie dicht an sich. "Wellen der Liebe sind doch letztendlich die Emotionen, die man für eine andere Person ausstrahlt, egal, ob es nun der oder die Liebste/r ist oder einfach nur eine gute Freundin. Doch wenn es nach mir geht, reichen meine Wellen vollkommen aus..." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Wir sind 3 Pärchen. Diese Liebesenergie müßte reichen, um ihn zu vertreiben." "Das habt ihr euch vielleicht so gedacht. Aber Liebe kann mir nichts anhaben! Meine Macht ist ungebrochen! Ihr werdet schon sehen!" Erneut schoß ein riesiger Strahl an Energie auf sie zu. "Saturn hilf!!!" "Saturn, das schaffst du nicht!" "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Prinzessin. Konzentriert einfach eure Gedanken auf die Person, die ihr am meisten auf dieser Welt liebt." Die drei Pärchen bildeten einen Kreis und hielten einander an den Händen fest. Hotarus Schild schien schwächer zu werden. Die anderen Sailorkriegerinnen nickten einander zu, stellten sich hinter Saturn und vereinten ihre Kräfte. "Macht des Merkur...!" "Macht des Mars...!" "Macht des Jupiter...!" "Macht der Venus...!" "Macht des zukünftigen Mondes...!" "PLANETENBARRIERE, WIRKE!!!" Von jeder ging ein helles Licht aus, dass sich über ihren Köpfen mit denen der anderen verband und dann Saturns Schutzschild verstärkte. Währenddessen dachten die anderen intensiv darüber nach, wer die von ihnen am meist geliebte Person ist und warum. Ohne Frage war Bunny klar, dass diese Person bei ihr Mamoru ist. Sie dachte an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, wie sie auf dem Mond miteinander getanzt hatte, wie sehr die Beiden sich anfangs gegenseitig geneckt hatten, wie sie während des letzten Kampfes gestorben waren und dann wieder zueinander gefunden hatten. Der schwere Abschied, als er für 1 Jahr nach Amerika abflog, der Schmerz, als sie erfuhr, dass Galaxia ihm seinen Kristall gestohlen hatte und sie davon ausgehen mußte, dass er einfach verschwunden war. Und an viele glückliche Momente, den 1. Kuß, gemeinsame Unternehmungen, ihre 1. Gemeinsame Nacht... Auch Mamoru machte sich ähnliche Gedanken. Wie er Bunny fast unter dem Einfluß des dunklen Königreichs getötet hätte. Als er sie nach den schlimmen Alpträumen verlassen mußte und wie sie wieder zueinander fanden. An ihr Lächeln und die warmherzige Art...

Momoko rief sich ihre Erinnerungen daran zurück wie es war, als sie erfuhr, dass Yosuke tatsächlich ein Dämon war und wie er trotz allem immer um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war. Wie oft hatte er sie beschützt, sein Leben für das ihre eingesetzt... Yosuke dachte vor allem an Momokos bestechenden Charakter. Nie ließ sie sich etwas gefallen, mußte immer ihren Kopf durchsetzen und war trotzdem lieb und nett. Nie würde er zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert.

Marron mußte unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen mit Chiaki dachte. Sein Lächeln, seine Augen, seine ständige Besorgnis. Wie er sie vor Misto gerettet hatte, ohne dabei auf sich selbst zu Achten. Dass er immer für sie da war und versuchte, es ihr so gut wie möglich recht zu machen. Und trotz allem immer noch er selbst blieb... Und Chiaki brauchte nicht erst zu überlegen. Nichts ging ihm über seine Freundin. Wie glücklich er über ihre Nähe war und wie liebevoll sie ihn umsorgte. Niemals könnte er wieder ohne sie sein!

Die dabei ausgesendeten Wellen der Liebe sammelten sich in der Mitte ihres Kreises. Niemand von ihnen achtete darauf, dass dieser im Begriff war, immer größer zu werden, sondern konzentrierten sich einzig und allein auf den Gedanken an die von ihnen so geliebte Person. Die Wellen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker. Endlich hatten sie ein solches Ausmaß erreicht, dass sie sich im gesamten Raumschiff ausbreiteten. Die breiige Masse vor ihnen wich erst zurück, als es jedoch kein Entkommen mehr gab und es erfaßt hatte, löste es sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf. Doch auch das Raumschiff schien sich von der dämonischen Ausstrahlung zu säubern und begann, sich aufzulösen. "Schnell, wir müssen zurück!" schrie Merkur und alle fasten sich schnell bei den Händen. "Telepathie Transport!" Bevor das Schiff endgültig nicht mehr vorhanden war, hatten die 12 schon längst das Weite gesucht und befanden sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Heimatplaneten.

"Ich mache mir ernsthaft sorgen. Sie sind nun schon 4 Std. weg und wir haben immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von ihnen!" "Keine Panik, Lilly. Du kennst doch Peach. Ausserdem sahen die anderen auch nicht gerade schwach aus!" Uranus pflichtete ihr Salvia zu: "Unsere Prinzessin ist mit dabei. Sie würde nie zulassen, dass jemanden etwas geschieht!" "Ja, Uranus. Allerdings können wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie dabei auch an sich selbst denkt! Sollte sie auf die dusselige Idee kommen, ihren Silberkristall einzusetzen..." Barsch wurde sie von Neptun unterbrochen: "Pluto, bitte! Das würden Mars und die anderen nie zulassen. Sie wissen selbst am besten, was dann geschieht. Also sei nicht so pessimistisch!" Vor ihnen erschien plötzlich ein Hologramm. "Königin Aphrodite!" Kiiro hatte sich als 1. Von dem Schrecken des plötzlichen Auftauchens erholt. "Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Alle befinden sich wohlbehalten auf dem Rückweg und müßten jeden Moment eintreffen. Grüßt Momoko von mir und sagt ihr, dass ihre Mutter schon bald wieder bei ihr und ihrem Papa sein wird." Schon war sie wieder verschwunden. Verwundert sahen die anderen sich. "Das war aber ein kurzer Besuch!" brachte Daisy es auf den Punkt. Über ihnen erhellte sich plötzlich wie so oft in letzter Zeit der Himmel. Doch diesmal erschienen keine fremdartigen Luftfahrzeuge, sondern ihre Freunde umgeben von einer riesigen Lichtkugel. Nachdem sie endlich gelandet waren, stürmten sofort die einzelnen Gruppen wieder zusammen und umarmten sich stürmisch. Großes Geschnatter machte sich breit. Jeanne und Sindbad hatten sich etwas abseits gestellt. "Auf was warten wir noch? Lass uns gehen!" Hand in Hand machten die Beiden sich davon, ohne von den anderen bemerkt zu werden. Nach einer Weile fiel Chibiusa als erstes ihr Fehlen auf. "Aber wo... wo ist den Marron?" Erstaunt sahen sich jetzt auch die anderen um. Lächelnd gab Mamoru seinen Gedanken preis: "Na ja, sie sind Diebe. Sie haben sich davon gestohlen." "Aber ich habe mich gar nicht bei ihr bedankt..." "Kopf hoch, Chibiusa. Wir haben ihren Namen. Da müßte ihr Wohnort doch leicht herausbekommen zu sein." Sailor Moon bedankte sich jetzt auch bei den Liebesengeln. Adressen wurden ausgetauscht und gegenseitige Versprechen, sich mal bei den anderen zu melden. So gingen alle ihres Weges und fuhren erst einmal heim.

Schnell hatten die beiden Kaitous ihr Hab und Gut zusammen gepackt und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Vor ihrem Haus "Orleans" rannte ihnen schon Miyako mit fliegenden Armen entgegen und schmiß sich übermütig in Marrons Arme. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist!" brachte sie halb lachend, hab schluchzend hervor. Auch Chiaki wurde innig umarmt. Nachdem sie sich einiger maßen beruhigt hatte, führte sie die Beiden nach oben in Marrons Wohnung, wo ein wahres Festmahl wartete. Chiakis Augen leuchteten auf, als er das Gratin sah. "Da haben die Strapazen sich ja doch gelohnt!" Haarklein wollte Miyako alles genauestens berichtet bekommen. Gebannt hörte sie zu, als Marron ihr erzählte, dass sie das Sailorteam getroffen hatten und wie es ihnen letztendlich gelungen war, den Feind zu besiegen (wobei sie jedoch ausließ, dass es sich bei der vernichtenden Kraft nicht um einfache Gedankenskraft handelte, sondern um Liebeswellen). Dann schmissen sie ihre Freundin förmlich zur Tür hinaus. "Verstehe schon. Ihr müßt ja total fertig sein!" Seufzend ließ Marron ihre Tür ins Schloß fallen. Lächelnd stand Chiaki in ihrer Tür zum Wohnzimmer und musterte sie. "Wie fühlst du dich?" "Als hätte mich ein Bus überfahren. Lass uns schlafen gehen, ja?"

Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie in ihrem Bett und redeten noch ein wenig über belanglose Sachen. "Sag mal..." Chiakis Gesichtsausdruck wurde Ernst, was Marron sogar im dunkeln erkennen konnte. "Ja?" "Was hat dich da eigentlich geritten? Warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen sondern mal wieder alles alleine durchgezogen?" "Hm, weiß nicht. Es war so ne Art Kurzschluß. Mir war irgendwie klar, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn diese Dinger bekommen hätten, was sie wollten. Ausserdem..." Sie brach ab und schluckte. "Ausserdem was?" Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Ausserdem wollte ich nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren und wollte es alleine schaffen, damit niemand anderes sich mit einmischen mußte." Eine Träne rollte an ihrem Gesicht herunter. "Aber wie so oft habe ich es nicht geschafft. Ich bin zu schwach..." Widerwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich kann doch nicht immer nur auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen sein sondern muß auch mal etwas alleine schaffen." Wortlos hatte Chiaki ihr zugehört, hielt es jetzt jedoch an der Zeit, ihr zu widersprechen. "Aber was redest du denn da? Du hast schon so oft etwas ganz alleine geschafft. Und nur, weil du dir selber etwas beweisen willst, mußt du dich doch nicht gleich mit ganzen Scharen von Dämonen einlassen! Hast du eigentlich mal darüber nachgedacht, was es für mich bedeutet hätte, dich zu verlieren? Du bist total egoistisch!" Seine Stimme hatte einen wütenden Tonfall bekommen. Erschrocken wurde er von seiner Freundin angestarrt. "Schon gut. Aber noch eins; du bist schwach? Du hast es immerhin geschafft, dass das Mädchen keinen einzigen Kratzer hatte. Alleine, ohne jegliche Hilfe. Nennst du das schwach?" Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und lächelte sogar wieder ein wenig. Sachte hob er ihr Kinn an und gab ihr einen langen Kuß.

Am nächsten Tag verlief alles wie gewöhnt. Miyako hatte fast mal wieder die Tür von Marron eingeschlagen und die 3 mußten dann in einem Affenzahn zur Schule rasen. Allerdings wurde ihr Zuspätkommen nicht wie üblich mit der vor der Tür stehen geahndet, sondern es wurde mal ausnahmsweise großzügig darüber hinweg gesehen. In der Klasse unterhielten sich alle darüber, was denn nun aus der eigentlichen Warnung der Fremdlinge geworden war. In den Zeitungen stand, dass über Tokio seltsame Energieschübe gegen 16 Uhr wahrgenommen worden seien, aber ansonsten es keinerlei weitere Anhaltspunkte gab. Man nahm an, dass die schon öfter in Schlagzeilen geratenen Liebesengel und Sailorkriegerinnen sich darum gekümmert hatten und dankte ihnen. Miyako ärgerte sich im Gegensatz zu Marron und Chiaki, dass dort kein Wort über ihre beiden Freunde stand. Tja, sie galten halt als gewöhnliche Diebe!

Als um 16 Uhr endlich der Unterricht für diesen Tag aus war, hakte Marron sich seufzend bei ihrem Freund ein und tapperte mit ihm geschafft nach draußen. "Marron!" Überrascht sah Marron sich um, damit sie den Rufer ausfindig machen konnte. Schon rannte von vorne ein kleines Mädchen mit rosanem Haaren auf sie zu und sprang direkt in ihre Arme. Reflexartig hatte Marron sie hoch gerissen und hatte nun eine juchzende Chibiusa auf dem Arm. In Marrons Gesicht stand ein einziges Fragezeichen und auch Chiaki schaute etwas baff. Miyako stand etwas abseits und beobachtete das Geschehen mit Argwohn. "Ich bin so froh, dass wir dich ausfindig gemacht haben! Ihr wart so schnell weg. Ich konnte mich ja gar nicht bei dir bedanken!" Auch der Rest des Sailorteams näherte sich ihnen. "Ja aber woher...?" "Es gibt Internet. Und da ihr so freundlich wart, euch vorzustellen, war es uns möglich, eure Adressen heraus zu bekommen." "Marron, wer sind die?" "Ähm, ja... wie soll ich sagen..." Sie konnte schlecht ihre wahren Identitäten auffliegen lassen. "Die haben wir vor kurzem kennengelernt...?" Es sollte zwar wie eine Feststellung klingen, hörte sich jedoch eher wie eine Frage an. Vorerst gab sie sich damit zufrieden. Bunny und Mamoru traten als erstes vor. "Wir möchten dir recht herzlich danken, dass du dich so für Chibiusa eingesetzt hast. Und auch für Bunny..." Mamoru sah sie zärtlich an und Bunny erwiderte seinen Blick. Marron, der das ganze anfing, peinlich zu werden, versuchte abzuwiegeln, jedoch die anderen waren auch noch dran. Die Outers bemühten sich als nächstes zu ihr. "Jeanne, Ääh Marron. Auch wir sind dir sehr zu Dank verpflichtet. Es wäre schrecklich gewesen, wenn unserer Prinzessin oder ihrer Tochter etwas zugestoßen wäre. Wir stehen tief in eurer Schuld. Also wenn ihr mal Hilfe brauchen solltet..." "Vielen Dank, aber wir kommen schon klar. Und geholfen habe ich doch gerne." Sie sah sich nach ihrem Freund um, doch der war unfähig eines Wortes und starrte sabbernd die vielen Mädchen vor ihm an, besonders Ray, Minako und Michiru. Ziemlich angesäuert erhob sie lautstark ihre Stimme: "Soll ich dir ein Taschentuch geben? Das sieht reichlich unappetitlich aus! Ausserdem frag sie doch, ob sie auf einen Kaffee mitkommen, bevor du dich hier zum absoluten Dorftrottel machst!" "Oh, keine Sorge! Wir würden uns nie an einen Jungen ran machen, der schon vergeben ist!" Doch Marron widersprach Michiru: "Keine Sorge, DER ist ab sofort nicht mehr vergeben!" Chiaki äußerte sich gar nicht dazu. Bunny drückte Marron noch einen Zettel in die Hand, auf der die Adressen der einzelnen Sailorkriegerinnen und auch die der Liebesengel standen. "Wir bleiben in Kontakt, ja?"

Marron nickte ihr zu und setzte Chibiusa ab. "So, ich muß jetzt! Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier wart. Pass gut auf dich auf, ja?" "Klar!" Schnell umarmte Chibiusa ihre neugewonnene Freundin noch mal. "Wir sehen uns doch mal wieder, ja?" "Bestimmt. Irgendwann. Jetzt wo du weißt, wo ich wohne, kannst du mich auch gerne mal besuchen kommen." Freundlich lächelnd machte sie sich auf den Weg, hakte sich bei Miyako unter und ging nach einem Winken der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Das Sailorteam machte sich auch auf den Weg zu ihren Fahrzeugen, bemerkten aber Chiaki, der immer noch da stand. Bunny ging auf ihn zu. "Du solltest vielleicht auch... Sie schien ernsthaft sauer zu sein." Schelmisch grinste er sie an. "Wollte sie doch nur ein wenig Ärgern. Sie brauch das ab und zu!" Lächelnd sah Bunny hinter ihm her. "Du liebst sie sehr, oder?" Jetzt lächelte auch er versonnen. "Mehr als mein eigenes Leben!" Schon rannte er hinter ihr her. Als er sie erreicht hatte, hob er sie empor und wirbelte sie einmal durch die Luft. "Ein schönes Paar!" "Wohl war!" Händchenhaltend gingen auch Bunny und Mamoru ihres Weges und freuten sich darüber, alles gut überstanden zu haben.


End file.
